darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sey Parliament Building
The Sey Parliament Building was the seat of the Red Covenant, the legislature of the Republic of Port O'Sey, and later the General Assembly of the United Nations. The building sits at the mouth of the Seyian River in the Parliament District of Port O'Sey opposite the Monolith Casino. The building itself was finished in 3706 A.A.W under the political administration of the United Mushroom Union over Port O'Sey. It was constructed out of Imperial Quartz in a distinct Late-Mushroom Architectural style with neoclassical themes. The building still flies the livery of the United Nations despite no longer serving as its seat. The building today is no longer used by the government of Port O'Sey and remains only as a historical symbol of the city. History Background When Port O'Sey was annexed by the United Mushroom Union it was chosen by the General Mushroom Assembly to house the nerve centers of Mushroom control over the Summerlands. Before the UMU, Port O'Sey had been ruled by a despotic monarchy therefore its infrastructure could not accomodate the new plans of development. As part of its plans of converting Port O'Sey into a Mushroom Republic, new buildings were built to accomodate the government. Planning and Naming After the formation of the Sey City Council in 3702 A.A.W, plans were drawn up to construct a meeting point for the council to convene. Because the city council was one of the main pillars that held up the successful governance of the Mushroom Republic, it was required to accomodate many people in a large chamber. Unlike the actual Sey Parliament Building (which was later destroyed in the Great Liberation War,) its designers created it in a compact style. This was partly to reduce the cost of building materials since the building itself was constructed of leftover Imperial Quartz which was used on the Parliament Building. Construction The base of the building was layed in and constructed in late 3703 A.A.W after the plans were finally settled after months of debate. The building's structure was finished in 3705 A.A.W and was opened to council use in early 3706 after being fitted with interior decoration. Usage The building served its purpose as a meeting place for the Sey City Council. It continued to operate until 3801 A.A.W when the central government dissolved the Council and declared Martial Law in response to the approaching Withered Army. During the Battle of Port O'Sey the building sustained minor damage from renegade bullets. At the end of the war the building was outfitted to accomodate the drastically-reduced National Parliament of the newly created Province of Port O'Sey. In 4991 A.A.W, the newly formed Republic of Port O'Sey used the parliament building as the meeting point of the Red Covenant, its national legislature. It was fitted with sixty seats and a smaller podium for the Republic Presidium. During Republic rule it served as the icon of the Republic government and was a popular tourist attraction. After the fall of the Republic in 5026, the parliament was refitted to house the newly formed United Nations, an international initiative designed to broker peace between the Capitol Dominion and the Withered Faction, two global superpowers locked in an arms race. In 5029 the new United Nations General Assembly Building was finished and the UN moved its headquarters there. The Parliament still flies the livery of the UN but mainly now serves as a historic symbol. =